


The Morning After

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Dennis is a married man.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Teenyfic using the prompt "Neville/Dennis, Mr Dennis Longbottom". Written July 2010.

Dennis woke slowly as morning sunlight spilled through the window, falling across his eyes. Stretching beneath the tangle of sheets, he winced as sore muscles twinged before turning his head, looking at his sleeping husband and smiling in remembrance.

The wedding yesterday had been wonderful, filled with love and happiness and the good wishes of friends and family who had survived the war. There had been cake and wine and entirely too much food. The only regret Dennis had was that Colin hadn’t been there to see it. Or maybe he had, in spirit. Dennis liked to think so. Colin would have approved.

And then last night...Dennis shifted again under the sheets, smile widening. 

Last night had been fantastic, pressed into the mattress, lips and hands moving reverently over his skin, fingers and tongue pushed into him, touching and tasting and preparing, begging for and receiving his husband’s cock, their cries of pleasure as he came harder than he’d ever done, and then doing it all again until they’d fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Beside him, Neville’s eyes opened, his smile echoing Dennis’s. “Good morning. Sleep well?”

“I did,” Dennis replied, blushing. “I was just thinking about how brilliant last night was.”

“Is that so?” Neville rolled over, pinning Dennis once again into the mattress. “How about making it a brilliant morning as well, Mr Longbottom?”

“I like the sound of that,” Dennis murmured against Neville’s lips. “Say it again.”

“Making it a brilliant morning?” Neville asked.

“Mr Longbottom. Say it again.”

Neville grinned down at him. “I say we make this a brilliant morning, Mr Dennis Longbottom.”

“I say so, too.” Dennis returned the grin, just before Neville kissed him again.


End file.
